venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Top Build
'''Top Build '''is a weekly service on Venturian Battle. It showcases various builds built by people which are deemed passable by the Venturian Battle terms and services and are of high quality. Top Build can be buildings featured in photos and videos, and photographs of them may show up on the Venturian Plaza, while videos may appear as the Venture introduction. Content Policy In fulfilling a key aspect of the self regulatory quest of Venturian Battle, 1001 Spears is responsible for the implementation, administration, and enforcement of content guidelines. The following Principles and Guidelines apply to all “qualifying builds” for Top Build, and all content creators are legally bound to comply with the guidelines. Failure to comply with 1001 Spears requirements can result in declining of the creation in Top Build. The term “qualifying builds” shall mean all forms of creations submitted, i.e., buildings and Player Models which are submitted to Top Build. Therefore, all materials produced and distributed by a content creator, will be considered “qualifying builds” and subject to the same standards and review. When conducting a content review, 1001 Spears will examine whether a build meets and conforms to the following Principles, with particular focus on whether it satisfies the following core guidelines. In so doing, 1001 Spears will consider both the spirit as well as the specific text of these Principles and Guidelines. While the Principles set forth easy beliefs of responsible advertising practices to which creators should adhere, the Guidelines are intended to provide more specificity, and therefore certainty, regarding that content which typically will run afoul of 1001 Spears Content Principles. When compliance reviews are conducted, the weight accorded each Guideline will vary on a casebycase basis depending on the demographic profile of the audience for which each creation is intended. Regardless, in all cases, the creation at issue will be assessed with an eye towards the reaction of the broad general public, not those who determine to find it in the game. PRINCIPLES 1. A build should be of high quality. 2. An creation should not glamorize or exploit the 1001 Spears copyrights, nor misrepresent the scope of 1001 Spears' determination. 3. All creations should be made with a sense of responsibility toward the public. 4. No creation should contain any content that will cause serious or widespread insult to the normal person. 5. Creators must not specifically target creations based on films rated “R” or “NC-17” to players for whom the film is not appropriate for. GUIDELINES These Guidelines are not intended to impede creative and/or innovative builds. Rather, they highlight certain types of content that creators should avoid when creating qualifying builds. These Guidelines also are not intended to illustrate every type of extreme or insulting content that could lead to a violation; they only provide illustrative examples. The following Guidelines are applicable to all qualifying builds EXCEPT FOR ones marked as Not Safe For Work. For Not Safe For Work, any content from the game can be included, provided that such content is of high quality. While not required, 1001 Spears sturdily recommends that creators adopt an internal set of standards and practices for Not Safe For Work builds, which includes voluntarily adopting the content restrictions outlined in the following Guidelines. Alternatively, should creators choose to do so, they can still submit their creations to 1001 Spears for a determination as to whether the content is consistent with the following Guidelines. Violence * Graphic and/or excessive depictions of aggression. For example: Repeated blows or sidearm shots inflicted upon people/monsters, murderous blows to the chest, firearms/weaponry pointed at chest, stabbing, explosive limbs, handguns/weaponry pointed toward reader/audience, depictions of lethal damage and/or masochism, strangulation/choking, inflicting lesions with blades/daggers, kicks to the crotch. * Graphic and/or territorial depictions of the use of weaponry. For example: Prolonged and/or excessive gunfire or use of weaponry. * Graphic and/or excessive depictions of blood and/or graphic violence. For example: Excessive and gratuitous amounts of blood and/or fleshy limbs, blood spurting from cuts. * References or depictions of acts of verbal or physical abuse toward kids. For example: Sexual assault, physical child maltreatment, kids in danger. * References or depictions of vengeful or degrading behavior toward women. For example: Women persecuted, mistreated, slapped, downtrodden, bound, or stifled. * References or depictions of assault or violent acts toward animals. For example: Brutality to animals. * Allusions or depictions of assault, maiming or cruelty. For example: Body part removal, guillotining. * Sadism toward a governmental or public figure. For example: Killing of a premier or movie star. * References or depictions of acts of pyromania or fire play. For example: People/life inflamed, weaponry/explosive creation. Sex * References to or depictions of acts of sexual violence. * For example: Rape, sexual abuse, sexual torture. * References or depictions of bestiality or any other sexual intercourse. For example: Sexual fixations. * Graphic and/or excessive depictions of nudity or sexual situations For example: Overtly sexual depictions of a character's limbs, such as breasts, buttocks, etc., partial or full nudity (e.g., female breasts, pubic hair, genitals), depictions of intercourse or sexual references (e.g., sex, oral, masturbating) * Ridicule, references to or portrayals of individuals with sexually transmitted infections. For example: Venereal diseases. Alcohol and Drugs * References to unlawful drug use and/or depictions of criminal drugs and any accompanying paraphernalia. For example: Use or references to illicit drugs (e.g., cannabis, coke, morphine). * Glamorizing, encouraging and/or depicting the consumption of alcohol and/or drugs. For example: Underage drinking or substance abuse, socially irresponsible behavior due to alcohol or drug consumption (e.g., drinking and driving). Offensive Verbal Or Bodily Expression * Crass and/or insulting language. For example: Expletives, excessively violent/sexual ad copy, offensive gestures (e.g., backwards V sign), crass song lyrics, hate speech (e.g., ethnic slurs). * Offensive depictions or ridicule of average bodily functions . For example: Fecal discharge, weeing. Insensitivity To Religious Beliefs Or Physical/Mental Disabilities * Impiety. For example: Sacrilege or scornful treatment of a person, place, thing, or idea held sacred by some. * Abasement or ridicule of disabled individuals. For example: Insulting depictions or remarks towards physically or mentally disabled individuals. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Venturian Battle